


a secret revealed

by girlwithacrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Fanart, Funny, Future Sirius/Remus implied, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, just a little something, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown
Summary: Remus hates Christmas and Sirius knows why ... it might not be what you think ... or is it?
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 36
Collections: wolfstars_ advent 2019 for instagram





	a secret revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the advent calendar on Wolfstars_ (Instagram) and posted on tumblr @girlwithacrown

11 year old Remus John Lupin, secret werewolf and official marauder, hated Christmas. 

The first few months of his first year at Hogwarts had been as if a heavy burden was lifted- secrecy was nothing compared to the weight he carried on his shoulders ever since he was bitten at the age of five. Because, for once in his life it was not about him and his "furry little problem". He gladly let his new friends bath in the spotlight and prided himself to be the least exotic one next to James Potter and Sirius Black. 

Back home the attention was all on him, his fregile human form posessed by a deathly magical creature. Christmas and his birthday were the worst, his mother cried a lot when she thought he did not hear her. And his father never could wipe the sadness from his eyes, trying to avoid eye contact. Of course, at least there was no full moon accompanying the merry days this year, but Remus was a werewolf nevertheless, at least his parents thought of him like that. 

The problem was, his aversion against the holiday did not go unnoticed. James and Peter were looking forward to a comfy home and Sirius missed his little brother and could not wait to tell him all about Hogwarts and his new friends (of who his parents of course disapproved and had forbidden to mention them in his letters).

So, it was only Remus who sulked and got grumpy when somebody mentioned christmas. And when asked about it, for the lack of any explanation for his feelings, only could reply that he simply did not like Christmas. 

"Remus, I discovered your hairy secret!", Sirius' fist came crushing down in front of him, missing his cereal bowl only by an inch. The young werewolf yelped. Everyone was looking. 

"Dont look so innocent" (Remus did not look innocent, he looked scared - but Sirius was delivering a very dramatic and well rehearsed speech).

"I went in search of a answer for your mysterious condition! And I discovered the truth". 

Sirius was presenting him with a book and Remus didn't dare to look. If Sirius had found out the whole school would know by tomorrow. 

"Remus! Look!", the raven haired marauder was getting impatient.

With a sigh he lifted his eyes, prepared to meet a picture of the beast he turned into every full moon and to beg on his knees for Sirius to not tell anyone else. 

But it wasn't what he expected to see at all. The build up tention was realised with a giant, poltering laugh, a laugh that he had never imagined could escape him.

"Yes, Sirius! I am a quarter Grinch on my dad's side."

Sirius laughed with him, already waving to James and Peter to join them in their game. 

  
  


Years later, Sirius found that the picture book he had discovered in the muggle studies section was indeed very popular in the muggle world. So popular that they made merchandise clothing from it.


End file.
